Have Duck, Will Travel
by kuonjiranma
Summary: A quirky Ranma crossover


Have Duck, Will Travel  
  
Kuonji Ranma  
  
A quirky Ranma crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters,  
  
I merely toy with them for a time.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Let me tell you a story...  
  
Once upon a time, there lived a good and kind hearted prince  
  
who ruled over a kingdom. This prince was well beloved of all his   
  
subjects because he always listened to their pleas and strove   
  
to keep them safe and warm. The people of the kingdom knew this  
  
and were glad, because this was proof of his love towards them.  
  
The young prince and his populace lived peacefully and happily for   
  
several years. However, as oft times happens, this period of serenity   
  
was ended because of the bitterness of one man...Arucard. Arucard  
  
was the ruler of a neighboring kingdom, a hard and merciless man, his  
  
subjects would rejoice at his passing and served him out of fear and  
  
misery. Arucard was jealous of the love directed towards the prince   
  
and vowed to get rid of him. And, after a long time searching across  
  
the lands for the perfect punishment for the gentle prince, he finally  
  
discovered what he sought. With the help of his royal wizards, and   
  
strenghtened by his own envy and hate, Arucard destroyed the prince's   
  
kingdom and all the possesions he owned, sending them, and his subjects  
  
to a magical realm that the prince could not reach. However, he was   
  
not satisfied with the mere destruction of the happy kingdom, so he   
  
ordered the prince to be brought before him.   
  
Upon seeing the prince, Arucard implemented the last part   
  
of his evil plan. Placing his hand across the innocent prince's   
  
breast, he drew out all the emotion from his heart; anger, fear,   
  
sadness, lonliness, happiness, hope, and last of all, love. these   
  
he cast about far and wide, where the prince would not be able to find.   
  
Erasing the prince's memory, Arucard sent him away from his kingdom,   
  
commanding the emotionless boy never to return, dooming the prince to  
  
wander the world until he could reclaim his kingdom.   
  
Immediately after the prince had left and Arucard began to   
  
congratulate himself, there appeared a great flash of ivory light,   
  
from which stepped an old man, garbed in the clothes of a jester,  
  
and a spreading fan of multi-colored hair. The old man looked somberly   
  
at Arucard and frowned before speaking,  
  
  
  
"Do not gloat young man, you have not won just yet. Because  
  
you cast this spell in anger and in jealousy, there still exists a  
  
way for the prince's heart to be returned to him."  
  
Upon hearing these words, Arucard was doubly alarmed, and he demanded  
  
to know how such a thing could be possible..let alone done since the  
  
prince was denied the ability to find the pieces of his heart.  
  
"There will come a time, after the events of today have become   
  
nothing more than legend, a myth, a...story even. When no one gives any  
  
real thought to the prince or his fate, a princess..a princess Tutu will  
  
arrive, and she will restore the prince's heart and all else that belongs  
  
to him."  
  
Upon completing the previous sentence, the old man vanishes, leaving a   
  
stunned looking Arucard trying to absorb what he has just heard, and how  
  
to use it for his own good.  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
We see a dark chamber, gears that would have been more in tune with an  
  
old clock tower turn incessantly in seemingly random directions. In the  
  
center of the room lies a rather large cog, about the size of a wagon's  
  
wheel. It is here that was see the old man once again. He is staring   
  
through the cog, which somehow has become rather transparent, and  
  
through it we can the land outside the kingdom, and a lone boy walking   
  
along a grassy path. The old man watches for another minute before   
  
glancing away and sighing.  
  
"I am very sorry, young prince, but this is the best I can do.  
  
You must now roam the world unfettered until your princess Tutu can  
  
return your heart. I pray that you can one day forgive me."  
  
With these words, the old man turns away from the cog, leaving the  
  
prince to walk alone, waiting for the one fated to restore him and  
  
the sanctuary that once was his kingdom.  
  
******************  
  
Well there it is, the very  
  
first of a new series I'm  
  
about to begin. I couldn't  
  
help it...Princess Tutu is  
  
just so weird...it had to  
  
be used. Well since I have  
  
no idea what's up with my  
  
storyline, I would appreciate  
  
critiques, as long as it's  
  
constructive...flames will  
  
be used to clean up after   
  
my cats. Well anyhoo, e-mail  
  
me and let me know what you  
  
think...READ MY OTHER FICS!  
  
ja ne  
  
-Kuonji Ranma  
  
kuonji_ranma@hotmail.com  
  
www.geocities.com/kuonji_ranma 


End file.
